Season 3 Mission 3: The Googenheist
The Googenheist is the third mission in season three. The Googenheim been stolen and it's up to you and Scrumpy to find out who! Walkthrough Part 1: Take a Picture You are alerted by Elder Furi, he mentions the Googenheim has been stolen. You then go to Main Street and meet Scrumpy, in the crime scene is the first EPIC, scroll to the left and click on the giant mittens, Raffles will then appear although he then runs away. Scrumpy asks if you saw him, he then shows you his decoder, you have the match up Raffles's face parts to complete the mini-game. Scrumpy mentions that it can not be Raffles as he always returns the items he steals, Scrumpy then says it has to be somebody else, but who? You will be told that Simon Growl is having an art party next week which you will attend. Scroll to the left again, where you found the gloves, there will be a painting, pick it up. Now click the Print Workshop and click the painting that appears throught the window. Scroll left some more until you reach the tree, which happens to have a painting in, pick it up! Below the tree there is a box, also pick up that and give all the items to Scrumpy, after handing them him he will say you will attend the party next week... Part 2: You've Been Framed! TBA Part 3 Raffles uncovers the blanket to discover you! He has fell into your trap, you tell him you found a locked box, he offers to pick locket it, inside is a leaflet to Crabby Cove. You let Raffles go and you head to Crabby Cove with Scrumpy. You discover that a huge, nerdy crab has taken to Googenheim and is currently using it as his shell, click on him, he will say it needs decorating! Look in the bottom left corner to find the EPIC! Try to take the items (paint, banner, ect) from the top right corner, two crabs will mention that they are theirs! One crab offers to give you them if you tell him some jokes! For the first joke, reply with "To get to the other tide." Next select "Because he was shellfish!" Finally select "Because he was always pinching things." Now get the items, the paint bucket from the top right corner along with the banner, grab the balloons which are above the crabs and then the lights which are below the crabs. Give them to the nerdy crab, he will decorate his house and replace the Googenheim with it! Raffles reappears asking to join you on your adventures, click him and then keep him for your zoo! Epics 1.' Part 1' - In the crime scene ditch. 2. Part 2 '''- In a picture frame the background. 3. '''Part 3 - At Crabby Coves in the bottom left corner of the screen Reward Part 1 *200 Rox *200 XP Part 2 *200 Rox *200 XP Part 3 *Raffles *200 Rox *200 XP Characters *Super Moshi *Scrumpy *Raffles *Simon Growl *Misty *Zack Binspin *Crabs *Wurley Gallery Googenheist.png Bandicam 2013-05-21 17-05-43-502.jpg Category:Season 3 Missions Category:Missions